Worms: The Movie 2
Worms: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2018 animated drama adventure film., Universal, Columbia and Team17 announced that is to be released in May 12th, 2018. Synopsis Wormsville is told of a story long ago of how their town was saved from a demon that was defeated by a legendary hero, and was given its name. After the day that Darwin relaxes and the kids of Wormsville will have the two months of vacation and the city of Wormsville is destroyed, the red worm, Dan Lamesley, would return. Unfortunately, the great vacation has passed, and Darwin was told by his mother that the legendary hero was a worm, and he was the descendant of the hero, so he has to prepare himself when the demon comes and the hero worms is living in the clowns of goons brief language. & As He Continues His Journey to fight the demon at last, They all Must Team up To Defeat The Worst Enemy. Plot TBA Characters and Cast * Darwin Wilson - Liam Neeson * Tyler Wilson - Jason Statham * Gaylord Bowie - Jet Li * Gilbert Ben - Tom Hardy * Carmen Tyler - Daniel Bernhardt * Benjamin Bowie - Leonardo DiCaprio * Cosmo Versor - Vin Diesel * Penny Versor - Teresa Gallagher * William Jason - Chris Hemsworth * Justin Harrison - Mr. Lawrence * Leslie - Lauren Graham * Diesel - Kevin Spacey * Dan Russell - Harry Stone * Chris Tallman - Beethoven * Max Charles - Obama Brickson Production In January 5th, 2018 they came up with an idea to make a sequel for the worms movie, his family and all the people of Wormsville, Chris Pratt was originally gonna be the voice actor for Beethoven, but Chris Pratt switched to work and was scheduled to release on January 22, 2016 It Was To Early Then On To June 3, 2016 Not Good Enough Then July 29, 2016 But It Wasn't Ready In Time Next Idea Was September 30, 2016 But It Couldn't Go Then Gone To October 28, 2016 But Moved To March 24, 2017 But Was Removed From The Date & Then Went to August 4, 2017 but was delayed Again to November 10, 2017 Once Again Deleted From The Release & Then February 23, 2018 & Then Changed To April 6, 2018 But Was Plan To Release May 11, 2018 But Now Completely Complete To Release December 21, 2018 To make room for the sequel to The Regular Show Movie & For The Adventure Time Movie & For Steven Universe Film & We Bare Bears And An Family Guy Sequel. Soundtrack These are the songs that were heard in Worms: The Movie 2. The film will be released in May 12th, 2018, The soundtrack was created by Warner Music Group, and it features original score by Green Day, Linkin Park, Waka Flocka Flame, N.E.R.D. and Juicy J. List of songs Original Songs * American Idiot - Green Day (Opening Credits) * Earth Angel - Marvin Berry & the Starlighters * Tonight We Destroyed Them - Boggy B, Farwin Gaylord * The Demon of the Worm (End Credits) - Linkin Park * Bad Blood (End Credits) - Taylor Swift * Goon of Pain - (End Credits) - N.E.R.D. * Wormie Fire - Juicy J (End Credits) Release The film was set to release in May 12nd, 2018. Release Dates * May 12th, 2018 (USA) * November 5th, 2017 (Brazil) * October 7th, 2017 (Spain) * July 6th, 2018 (IMAX Release) * October 28, 2018 (Russia) * November 1st, 2018 (DVD Release) * August 4, 2018 (China) * November 10, 2018 (Ireland) * October 1st, 2018 (United Kingdom) * June 1st, 2018 (Canada) * May 31st, 2018 (French) * May 12nd, 2018 (Actual Release Date) Trivia * This Movie Has Received A 95% Rating From Rotten Tomatoes & IMDb Gave It 8.6/10 * This Film Was The Of The Successful Films Of 2018 * Being The 2nd Theatrical Film From Universal Pictures After the first Worms movie. * The Film Collaborates With Beowulf. * The Film Was In Normal 3D Real D 3D IMAX 3D Digital 3D & XD 3D. * The Film Also Collaborated With The Original Worms Series Of Team17. Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:2018 films Category:Films based on video games